


feel the heat between us two

by oceanicspirit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: A collection of smut prompts





	1. WinterHill + "Just let me take care of you"

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am trying to cure a writer's block that I'm doing, so what better way than with prompt requests! These are all smut prompts. So if you wish to request on, hit me up on Tumblr!  
> http://sassaspazz.tumblr.com/post/170396274042/smut-prompt-open
> 
> WinterHill + "Just let me take care of you" request by anon on Tumblr

He knows she’s been stressing out. Ever since the title of  _ Director of SHIELD _ fell upon her after Fury’s retirement. She’s been busy and it should be easier for her. She used to be Fury’s second in command, but goddamn it! The workload is a lot more and heavier, and sure as hell the  _ Avengers _ don’t make her job any easier - especially with Stark and Thor always making something explode. Thank god Banner doesn’t go on every single mission.

“You okay,” looking up she spots Bucky entering her office. 

She sighs. “Not exactly, I should be happy that Steve is taking time off to help Natasha take care of the baby.” Maria supposed that was  _ one _ good thing about being director.

Bucky just smiled. He walked towards the back of the desk and started to rub her shoulders. “God you’re tense.”

“Yeah, thank Stark and Thor for that. Just because Fury isn’t the director anymore, doesn’t mean they’re allowed to blow anything up when they get the chance.”

Bucky just chuckled, “It’s what happens when you’re their friends.”

“Oh that feels so good,” she moans as he’s taking care of a very bad knot.

“You know,” he leans and whispers in her ear, “you should let me take care of you.” He grins as she shudders as his left arm caresses her inner thigh. “And I think you should let me take care of you in the way  _ I _ know best.”

“ _ Barnes _ ,” she tries to warn her lover but moans as his metal fingers are brushing against her now soaking underwear.

“Come on dear, let me take care of you.”

“You have about an hour before I have my next debriefing.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Hill yelps as Bucky pushes her onto her desk and kisses her. She moans, missed the feel of his body against her own. It’s been nearly a month since they’ve had one another. Bucky just chuckles as she’s tugging on his shirt.

“Easy now, this is about you.”

Maria just groans, “Fine.”

His speed never ceases to amaze her as he has her top off and her breasts bare for him to see. She moans as his hot mouth encases one of her nipples and sucks on it. His left hand has already playing with the twin. Maria’s body feels on fire as his right hand slithers down and starts to undo her dress pants. She bites her lip as his hand slips into her underwear and palms her dripping core. 

Bucky smirks as she’s tugging his hair. Letting go of the right breast he goes to the left to give the same treatment. While suckling, his hands make quick work of her underwear. His metal hand grips her hip as his right one starts to pump two fingers into her - because fuck she’s dripping wet. Bucky starts to leave a trail of wet kisses down her naked body and hones in on her throbbing clit. Maria has to press her right hand against her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Bucky looks up and gives her a grin, she’s always been a screamer when they haven’t had sex in a while.

“Careful, don’t want anyone to know what the director does with a certain supersoldier.”

“Fuck you Barnes.”

“Not until you come.”

She’s a whimpering mess as he’s sucking on her clit and his fingers go back to moving inside of her. Maria’s squirming on top of the desk as Bucky continues to please her. She’s biting the back of her knuckles as she comes. He moves his fingers out and groans at the taste.

He looks up and grins, “We’re not done yet dear.”

“Oh good, I hate for this to end…”

She’s cut off when he’s licking at her folds. That damn bastard couldn’t give her the last word. Maria’s got her left hand tugging and pulling at his hair. Bucky doesn’t mind the pain he’s receiving because it just means she’s  _ really _ enjoying herself. Maria’s already grinding against his face as Bucky continues to eat her out. His tongue licking ever nook and cranny. She can feel her stomach coiling as another orgasm is about to happen. Bucky wraps his lips around her clit and does this humming thing that has her coming within seconds. He makes sure to clean up every single drop. Once done, he kisses her body softly and notices the tension has left.

“Feel better,” he nuzzles against her neck.

“Oh much better.”

“So how much time do we have?” 

Maria just laughs softly. “We’ve got about 35 minutes. Better hope to it soldier.”

“Yes ma’am.”


	2. Romanogers + "I just want to watch" + "That was hotter than it had any right to be"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long three months for Natasha, and three long months since she's had him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request by anon. Want to ask for a request, hit me up on Tumblr  
> http://sassaspazz.tumblr.com/post/170396274042/smut-prompt-open

It’s been at least a whole three months since Steve left on a mission. Three fucking months since she was in his arms. Three fucking  _ whole _ months when his body had last pressed against her own. His muscles rubbing against her as he fucked her into the mattress.

_ Just want you to remember how it feels like when I’m inside of you _

That asshole just  _ had  _ to be right. The first two weeks, she was okay but then the fourth week came and she desperately missed him. She could still remember how he felt inside of her that night, and the memory made her  _ ache _ . Natasha had no choice but to resort to her toys - which she hadn’t used in ages, because what’s better than a supersoldier? 

At first she growled because it just couldn’t do the trick and so she went shopping for a toy that would do until he got home. So, here she was with a nice sized vibrator that had those bunny ears that could rub against her clit every time she moved the vibrator in and out of her. It helped at first and did ease the ache of wanting her soldier. Of course as time moved on, she needed the vibrator less and less, until she’d wear his navy blue button down shirt and use the toy. 

So that’s how Steve found her, wearing his shirt, his dog tags hanging between her breasts, and they were peeking out as the first three buttons of his shirt was undone. 

The sight made his dick go hard in his jeans. Blue eyes fell upon the vibrator that she was using. He watched as she angled it in a way he knew she liked when he was fucking her. Most guys would be outraged at the sight of their girl using a toy, but not Steve. He found it…. _ fascinating _ . Of course it made his ego grow when she was calling out his name, he could hear the frustrations when she couldn’t get the same relief she could with him. 

It took Natasha a while when she opened her eyes, and her eyes widened in surprise as Steve sat on the edge of the bed.

“S-Steve you’re home? When?” She blushed as she was about to move the toy.

“No.” His hand on her wrist and shook his head. He gave her a smile and kissed her, making her moan. “I just want to watch.”

“You sure? You’re not mad?”

Steve chuckled. “Why would I be? I mean, isn’t it socially acceptable for a woman to please herself?”

“Well yeah, it’s just because guys don’t like it when women use toys.”

Steve just scoffed. “Love, I’m not most guys. You’re pleasure means more important to me. I just want to watch, please?”

“Fine, but you owe me a good fuck after this.”

He grinned, “Deal, but before you go back,” he grabbed a chair and placed it near the edge of the bed. He sat down, legs open and oh dear god, he took his dick out. “So please continue on, go on darling, pretend I’m not even here.”

She nodded and started off slow, enjoying the feel of the small bumpy ridges of the toy. He watched intently as her hips twisted as the vibrator was fully inside of her. She grinded against the bunny ears that was brushing against her clit. Fuck the sight itself was hot and got even hotter when she was grabbing her breast. 

Natasha blushed heavily as he watched her with hunger in his eyes. She smirked and bit her lip in a way that got him gripping his dick even more. Her back arched and moaned out his name. She was picturing him fucking her, her hand and the vibrator were mickming his rough movements. The hand that was on her breast was now gripping the pillow as she continued to pump the toy in and out of her. 

Steve growled as she pulled the vibrator out, circling her clit with the head and rubbing it against her folds. He wanted to pull the toy away, but couldn’t it. The sight of watching his girl please herself was incredible and the urge to draw was strong. 

“I promise Natasha, one day I’m going to draw you like this. Pleasing yourself, in desperation for my cock.”

“Steve, please,” she whimpered.

“You need to finish what you started love before you can have me.”

“S-Steve,” he grinned wildly as his lover was trying her best to get off. 

She put the vibrator inside of her again only to pull it out, what happened next took Steve by surprise. Natasha rolled over, got on all fours and looked back at him over her shoulder with that smirk of hers. He watched as she pushed the vibrator inside of her again, but he what caught his eye was a sparkling anal plug.

“Holy shit! Wh-when?!”

“Hands to yourself soldier, I need to finish what I started, don’t I?”

“You’re a goddamn tease.”

“You started it,” she grinned and moaned. 

He watched the anal plug vibrate each time the vibrator was inside of her. Fuck he was in love with a little minx. 

“I can’t wait to have you, lick that shiny new anal plug and then have you beg for my cock. You’d love that wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, I would,” she moaned. “I need your cock inside of me, please.”

“Better hurry love, because I so desperately want to come inside of you.”

He watched her work that vibrator and she let out a strangled sob as she switched it onto the highest level. Her body was on fire and she could feel herself on the brink of a climax. Steve watched her fuck onto the vibrator, seeking out that orgasm. 

“Come Natasha, come so I can come.”

“Steve,” she cried aloud and he watched as her juices spilled onto her thighs and on the sheets. 

She fell onto the sheets with the vibrator still inside of her. She moaned as it stopped and pulled out of her. A purr escaped her lips as his hot mouth was on her, kissing her back.

“That was hotter than it had any right to be.”

Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a dazey smile, “Is that so?”

“Oh you know it babe.” She squirmed as he was palming the shiny end of the anal plug. “You ready for me love?”

“God yes.”

“Good because I can’t wait to make you come so hard, that you can’t even sit straight.”

“Is that a challenge.”

Steve just gave her that shit eating grin, “Damn right it is.” 


	3. Romanogers + "Wait! Just...wait" + "Just let me take care of you" + "That is the sexiest thing I've ever heard"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popular girl Natasha just wants to show how much she really likes Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by castielgurl on Tumblr  
> Want to request a prompt from me, hit me up on Tumblr  
> http://sassaspazz.tumblr.com/post/170396274042/smut-prompt-open

Her lips pressed hotly against his own, her body on top of his own and her hands roaming all over his torso. Steve felt himself unable to breathe at the feel of her against him. It was too good to be true.

_ The popular girl on campus _

The popular girl on campus was kissing him! 

Steve felt himself roughly gasping for air and Natasha noticed this. Pulling away from him, she quickly handed the skinny blonde his inhaler.

“Breathe Steve,” she rubbed his chest.It took a while before Steve could calm down. “Feel better?” He nodded his head. “Did I take your breath away,” she grinned at him.

Steve just blushed, “Y-yeah you did.” He put his inhaler back on the nightstand. “I just want to know why the most popular girl on campus decided to make out with me?” 

“Because I like you.”

Steve looked at her with a look of surprise. “Y-you l-like me?”

“Of course, I had for a while.” She looked away blushing. “I just didn’t know how to approach you.”

“You’re kidding me right,” he sat up and she was straddling his hips. “The popular girl didn’t know how to approach a small guy like me….hilarious.”

“It’s not the simple especially when I like you Steve.” She circled his chest and then tilted his chin up. “My feelings for you...they’re  _ real _ .”

“But why?”

“You’re smart, funny, and,” she leaned over to whisper in his ear, “quite handsome too.”

Steve was blushing again. “You find me handsome.”

“Of course I do,” she purred and rocked her hips against him. “Plus you always stand up for what’s right and not afraid to back down. I find that also sexy.”

“Jesus Natasha, you’re making me feel embarrassed.”

“Don’t be,” she kissed his cheek, “I like how different you are Steve. You’re not like any guy I’ve met.”

“Really?”

She nodded, “Yup,” she pushed him down and grinned at him, “you’re also quite delicious to me.” He shivered as her hands were brushing against his nipples. “I want to taste  _ all _ of you.”

“That is the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Is it,” she smirked, “because I know the sexiest thing I’ll hear is you moaning.”

“Nat-,” before he could finish, her lips were against his own.

They managed to take his shirt off and Steve arched his back as Natasha sucked on one of his nipples. His hips jerked as one of her hands was palming him through his jeans. A cry of pleasure escaped his lips as she scraped her teeth against his nipple.   
“F-fuck Tasha.”

She moved onto his other nipple and did the same thing. Her hands were caressing his sides as she kissed her way down to his navel. Steve watched her unzip the zipper with her teeth and unbutton his jeans. 

“My impressive,” she grinned at the sizeable bulge that his boxer brief was concealing. Steve moaned as she nuzzled against his weeping cock. 

“Natasha, I want to..”

“Just let me take care of you Steve. Let me show you how much I want you.” Green eyes looked into blue. 

“O-okay.”

“Besides, you can take care of me later.”

“Sounds like a good idea. Can’t wait to eat you out,” he grinned.

Natasha just chuckled, “That’s a first. Most guys I’ve date refuse to do that.”

“Well then they’re missing out.”

Natasha proceeded to take off the rest of Steve’s clothes and gave his cock a soft stroke. She was impressed by the length and width, what she loved the most was he had a nice curve. 

All in all Steve had a very nice cock.

Steve watched as she stuck her tongue out and started to lick the side of his cock. This caused him to moan softly and grip the sheets underneath him. She was licking from the base to the underside of his cock. Natasha then circled the head and lap at the slit, making Steve jerk his hips. She relished in his moans and the curses that escaped his lips. He could feel his body shudder as one of her hands was cupping his balls. Her thumb brushing against the skin. She surprised him even more when she started to suck on the head while her other hand began to stroke him. 

His whole body felt warm and he curse aloud when she began to take all of him in. Dark blonde pubes tickling her nose. Her mouth felt so much better than his hand, and it only made him wonder how it would feel inside of her. He let out a loud curse as she was humming around his cock. The same hand on his balls was now massaging them, while the other one stroking his hip. Steve had one hand on her head, burying his fingers into her fiery locks.

“F-fuck Nat, I’m gonna come.”

Of course Natasha had no intention of stopping and quickened her movements. Steve dropped his head and shouted aloud as he came inside of her mouth. Natasha swallowed every single drop and moved up to kiss him.

“Jesus that was amazing.”

“Oh we’re far from over.” His eyes widened as she undressed in front of him. “You promised to eat me out Steve.”

With a grin, he grabbed her hips and placed her dripping core over his face. “Well, I guess I should make good on my promise then.”

Natasha griped the headboard the moment he pulled her down and started to eat her out. 


	4. WinterWitch + "This is going differently than I imagined + "Do we need a safeword?" + "You look good enough to eat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky chuckles lightly, “You know, despite me being in control, you’re the one who’s giving me orders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sleepygrimm   
> Wanna request a prompt?  
> http://sassaspazz.tumblr.com/post/170396274042/smut-prompt-open

She can imagine the predatory grin on his face as she lays on the middle of their bed. She’s vulnerable with the blindfolds on and her own underwear being used to tie her on the bed. Wanda knows what’s going through his mind  _ without _ having to actually to do it. 

“This is going differently than I imagined,” she gasps as she feels the coolness of his metal fingers on her heated skin.

Bucky just chuckles, “Darling, you wanted me to ravish you in the best way possible.” Her throat tightens as she feels him tugging at his dog tags that hang around neck and between her naked breasts while she wears his gray button down shirt. “Plus, wearing my shirt, my tags and bound to our bed...you look good enough to eat.”

She blushes as his voice deepens, the desire echoes through each word. Her sex is dripping with want.

“ _ James _ ,” oh fuck she’s begging.

Bucky just caresses her body and leans down, taking one nipple into his hungry mouth. He tugs it and then releases the nipple, watches it jiggles back. “Do we need a safe word?”

Wanda trusts him enough. Their whole relationship was founded on trust. When he trusted her with his mind, allowing her to help him get rid of all of HYDRA’s trigger words out of him. Trusted her to help him get back to the man he once was, or at least some part of it. 

“I trust you James.”

“Oh sweetie.” He leans down and kisses her. It’s filled with love and want. Her heart swells as she’s able to what he’s feeling. 

_ I don’t deserve you _

That’s what repeating in his mind.

“James,” she breaks free, “don’t ever think that. Don’t ever think you don’t deserve me or any sense of happiness.”

Bucky chuckles lightly, “You know, despite me being in control, you’re the one who’s giving me orders.” Wanda gasps as his flesh hand is palming at her core. “Shall I give you my thanks?”

“Please James.”

“Anything the princess wants.”

She feels his stubble brushing against her inner thigh. His tongue pressing against her folds. The tip teasing her throbbing clit and her hips jerk at his touch. Bucky grins and continues his teasing. He watches as his tags jingle with each movement of her body. His names are a prayer on lips. Bucky wraps his mouth around her clit and slips two of his flesh fingers into her sex. His metal hand holds her hip as he continues to please her. 

Wanda knows she can use her powers to undo the bind around her wrists, but she trusts Bucky with her body and her own heart. But the thought of tugging at his long locks is tempting but she resists. 

“J-James,” she pants as he continues to ravish her.

He hums around her clit and that makes her jerk off the bed. He notices the quick flash of her red wisps. Mentally he grins knowing that she’s fighting so hard to control herself. His fingers curls and scraping her walls, making Wanda shudder. He pulls his slick covered fingers out and proceeds to ravish her with his mouth. Wanda’s gripping her panties tightly as his hot mouth is on her again. His teeth scraping the outer folds and his tongue mercilessly licking at her walls. Her hips twist and his name escapes her lips as she comes undone. Bucky all too happily cleans up the mess and his fingers. 

Wanda blinks a few times until she’s able to see after Bucky pulls the folds off. 

“We’re far from done yet darling.” He undoes the binding around her wrist. Bucky kisses her and then moves them. “Look darling, look.”

Wanda’s eyes flutter and she gasps, somehow Bucky moved them so her front is facing a mirror and still wearing his dog tags and shirt. She moves her wrists only to find them tied again.

“You’re gonna watch me fuck you. You’re gonna watch all those wonderful expressions you always give me.”

A blush forms on her cheeks as she watches him lift her over his throbbing cock. She sees the ‘o’ that forms on her lips as he slides her down. 

“Beautiful isn’t it? The most beautiful thing I’ve seen. Such a pretty look on ya’ when I’m inside of you sweetheart.”

“James,” she looks up at him.

“No, no. You need to watch darling.”

Her eyes focus back on the mirror and watches as he lifts her up until only the tip of his cock remains inside. Somehow she keeps her eyes open as he pulls her down on him... _ hard _ .

“Keep watching doll, because you’ll want to remember every single thing.”

And so Wanda does, she watches everything. From her expressions to the way Bucky looks as he fucks her. She watches how her body reacts to every single one of his touches. It’s something that’ll forever be burn in her memory. 


	5. Romanogers + "lights on or lights off?" + "let me take care of you" + "do you want me to stop?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were crossing too many lines. She couldn't afford to fall in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by sleepygrimm on Tumblr.   
> This is a Royal/Escort AU. I would like to thank chalantness. A month ago she gave me a request for a Romanogers 5+ headcanon AU. This AU was heavily inspired by her wonderful Royal Verse.
> 
> Want to request a prompt?  
> http://sassaspazz.tumblr.com/post/170396274042/smut-prompt-open

They end up bursting into hotel room after the party, their lips still locked. His hands are all over her body and it sends a pleasurable sensation down her spine. He leads her to the hotel bed and lowers her gently on top of the mattress. She uses one hand to tug on his hair and the other tugging on his tie. Steve quickly discards his jacket, kicks off his shoes, and his tie follows swiftly. Natasha let’s out a moan as his hands are stroking her stocking covered thighs. 

The amount of alcohol they drank during the party gives them a good buzz. Their bodies feel light and they feel like they’re floating. 

“Natasha,” he whispers against her neck. 

She knows she should stop him, she keeps telling herself they need to keep things professional. It’s not her fault, she likes how he feels against him. 

He’s a prince

And she’s a goddamn  _ escort _

But behind closed doors, it doesn’t matter. They’re just two people deeply and secretly in love with one another. The public doesn’t know what she truly does, they only know the cover story of her being Pepper’s personal assistant. 

Of course any other worries she has are gone the moment his lips are all over her neck. It feels like the night they crossed the line. When she decided to fuck the “no sex” rule when she agreed to be his “girlfriend.” 

“Steve,” she whimpers as he teases her dripping sex through her lacy thong.

He looks at her, blue eyes dark with desire.

“Lights on or lights off?”

It’s a question he asked when they first started having sex. With Steve, they have to have them off, but she likes it when she can see all of him.

“On,” she responds.

With a nod he leans down to kiss her. A moan escape her lips as he nibbles on her bottom lip. She helps him take her dress off and she’s laying on the bed with a matching set of lacy black lingerie and lacy black stockings. 

“God you’re a fucking sight.”

She blushes at his comment. Her eyes sparkle in amusement as he lifts her right leg, slowly taking off her high heel and then kissing the ankle bone through the lace. Dropping the show, his mouth is now on her inner thigh, kissing the edges of the stocking. Her body shudders as he slowly rolls the stocking off while kissing the skin that is revealed. After he finishes, he repeats the same process with the left leg. Natasha knows that her underwear is  _ soaking _ at this point.

“Steve,” her hips jerk as his mouth ghosts over her covered core.

“Shh, let met take care of you.”

Natasha bites her lip as he licks her folds through the lace. A stifling cry escapes her lips, the heat of his tongue and the texture of her panties rub against her. He continues to lick her till the damn thing is soaking with both his saliva and her juices. 

“You’re a goddamn fucking tease,” she growls and tugs at his hair.

Steve just chuckles, “I hope you’re not too fond of this pair.”

“What-” before she could finish, she hears the sound of the underwear being ripped, “ _ fuck! _ ”

Now his tongue is on direct contact her with folds. The tip teasing her throbbing clit. Her other hand is gripping the sheets as the one on his head keeps tugging at his hair. With his lips wrapped around her clit, he’s able to slip two fingers inside because she’s just so goddamn wet. Natasha moans at the intrusion, his artistic fingers stroking her as if he was using his brush to paint over a blank canvas. She can feel the calloused textures brushing against her walls. 

His name is prayer on her lips as he continues to suck her clit and thrust his fingers in and out of her. Her body reacts to his touches and ignites a fire inside. Natasha starts to pant because his touch his just too damn much for her. His fingers are brushing against her g-spot, causing her walls to clench around the digits. Steve can hear her breathing becoming erratic, it’s a sign that she’s about to come. Pulling his fingers out, he replaces them with his tongue. Natasha starts to grind against his face and tugs his hair even harder. The muscles in her legs start to tighten as she cries out her orgasm. Her juices spilling onto his mouth, some dripping onto his lips and to his chin. Steve continues to lick her, resulting in a smaller orgasm. He kisses the apex of her thigh and nuzzles against it. 

Seeing his lips shiny with her juices, makes Natasha beckon him to her, he crawls up and she brings him down for a kiss.

“You’re still shaking,” he grins as her body is slightly trembling.

“It’s the alcohol and the orgasm you gave me.

He chuckles and nudges his nose against hers. “Do you want me to stop?”

“God no.” 

Steve moves off the bed to remove his clothes. Natasha leans on her elbows and watches in amusement. She can feel herself getting wet again as his muscle body comes into view. Steve blushes lightly as he can feel her gaze on him. It’s different than when princesses watch him, he likes to see the desire in Natasha’s eyes then seeing them in eyes of princesses. Steve gives her a grin before spinning around and she laughs as he takes off his pants and boxer briefs.

“That’s quite the royal ass you have my prince.”

Steve laughs as well before turning around. “The view up front is better, no?”

“Oh it is.” Her green eyes take him in. From his sculpted abs, to the six-pack, the adonis belt and the dark blonde happy trail that leads to the….dare she say it - a beautiful royal cock. 

He can feel his ego swell as he notices the small dark spot on the sheets, most definitely from her arousal. Climbing back onto the bed, he crawls to her like a male lion ready to pounce. Once his muscled body is hovering above her, she tugs at the silver crucifix to pull him down for a kiss. Her hand reaches down to guide his cock to her entrance. Gripping her hips, Steve slides home and they moan as they’re finally joined. 

He always feel so good inside of her. In truth, Natasha was grateful that they decided to cross the lines of professionalism. His body against her own felt too good to deny. His touches were better than those of her other clients. He made her feel cherished and loved. Her body reacted instinctively around him. Their bodies moved in sync. 

Steve learned to cherish these sort of nights with Natasha. When they gave into their desires. The desire to be with each other, to be joined on such a level of intimacy. The weight of being royalty disappeared whenever he was with Natasha. 

The sounds of their moans and pants filled the room. He watched as the light from the lamp shone on her sweat, making her body glisten beautifully. He couldn’t wait to be in the privacy of his room to draw the sight before him. 

Leaning down, he kisses the top of her breasts before taking a nipple and suck on the teat. Natasha arched her back in response and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust deeper. The wiry curls of his pubes rubbed against her clit, making her shudder. 

Her nails digging into his shoulders, trying to hold on as he thrusts became rougher. The headboard was most definitely banging against the walls and they were sure that the people next door were going to complain, but they didn’t care. He growled as he could feel her walls tightening around him. Pulling away from her breast, Steve kissed her deeply as he hooked her left leg over his shoulder. Natasha pulled away as she cried out as the change of angle allowed the tip of his cock to hit that soft spot. 

The coiling within her belly was tightening. Steve’s hand reached down and was circling her clit with his thumb. 

“Natasha, oh darling you feel so wonderful.”

He continued to croon words of endearments in her ear. The truth in his words made her kiss him, pouring her emotions into that kiss. She moaned his name against his lips as she came undone. With a few more thrusts, Steve followed, emptying inside of her. He nuzzled against her neck as they were coming down from their high. They truly felt weightless and their bodies floating in pure bliss. Steve pulled out and managed to get them under the sheets. 

Wanting to confess, he opted for kissing her head lovingly before wrapping his arms around her waist and falling asleep. Thankfully Natasha had her back against him. The weight of wordless emotions filled her with dread. He didn’t have to say it, but his actions made it clear to her. They were crossing too many lines. She couldn’t afford to fall in love with him. She didn’t belong in his society. The type of work she did was looked down upon. Letting out a sigh, she wouldn’t let all of this bother her, not when she was in his arms. 


End file.
